Todas las vueltas que da la vida
by Anyway7
Summary: Una historia Karmy diferente. Mala para los sumary pero espero que entréis y le deis una oportundad. :)


_Hola gente! Estoy de vuelta!_

_Si, es verdad que dije que escribiría durante el verano pero nunca encontraba el momento oportuno (y mira que me puse veces). La cuestión es que hace un par de días me puse a escribir y me salió esto. Si, no está muy elaborada y tal, pero a mi me encantó escribirla y por eso quería compartirla con vosotr s. _

_Es una historia Karmy más, pero espero que le deis un voto de confianza. Había pensado dejarla en one-shot pero si queréis que la continúe me lo hacéis saber en los comentarios._

_Por cierto, de camino viene una historia Emison que estoy terminando en estos momentos. En los próximos días estará subida. Prometido. _

_Espero de todo corazón que os guste. _

_Besos :)_

* * *

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Carter Covington y a la cadena MTV._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Ella, todo lo que siempre había deseado. Todo lo que siempre había querido tener. Aunque realmente ya la tuviese. Porque ella era mi complemento perfecto, mi alter ego. Pero, sobre todo, ella era mi sol. Y yo la Tierra dando vueltas alrededor de ella.

Y así era mi vida. Todo era vivir y respirar para ella. Porque para algo era mi mejor amiga. La persona que mejor me entendía de todo el mundo. La que me hacía reír en los buenos momentos y en los malos. La que estaba animándome a cada momento de bajón. La que me apoyaba en todas mis locuras. Esa era ella.

Porque Karma era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Desde el día que la conocí en aquella guardería, supe que estábamos destinadas a ser una, a pesar de que seguramente yo no tuviera conciencia en aquel momento. Pero desde ese preciso instante, todo lo que decía o cómo actuaba, implicaba a Karma.

Yo pensaba que éramos la una para la otra y que no necesitábamos a nadie más para existir felizmente. Pero, con el paso de los años y la madurez, uno empieza a sentir un nuevo sentimiento para el cual pocas veces se está preparado para actuar: el amor.

Así es. Karma se enamoró. Y no de cualquiera. Sino del chico más popular y guapo del instituto: Liam Booker, el último chico que habría querido para mi mejor amiga. No quería que estuviera con ella básica y exclusivamente porque se tiraba a todas y cada una de las chicas más buenas del instituto. Y luego ya no volvía a preocuparse por ellas. Eso era lo que más me preocupaba, que usara a Karma como un pañuelo más.

Pero cuando empezaron a estar juntos y él la trataba como una reina, mi vida empezó a cambiar drásticamente. Cada día que podían, Karma y Liam quedaban para salir juntos. Mi mejor amiga ya no se preocupaba por nuestros maratones de Netfix o nuestros fines de semana en casa de una de las dos. Cuando yo intentaba proponer cualquier plan, ella saltaba diciendo que ya había quedado con su chico.

Y esta situación me estaba matando por dentro. No entendía muy bien el por qué de mi obsesión repentina por tener a Karma para mí sola. Si, era cierto que habíamos estado juntas prácticamente desde siempre y que esa separación era extraña para mí. Sin embargo, algo no acababa de cuadrar en mí, algo ya no era lo mismo conmigo misma. Sentía, ¿celos? No, no podía ser. Celos, ¿de quién? ¿De Liam por estar con Karma? No tenía sentido. ¿Segura Amy? Para nada.

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Karma había empezado a salir con Liam. Cada vez se encontraban más unidos y parecía que no hubiese nada que los pudiera separar. Para mí cada vez era más difícil ocultar mis celos porque cada vez dolían más. Además de que el castaño comía con nosotras, nos llevaba a casa, iba a por Karma a la salida de clase. Y eso hizo que más de uno se diera cuenta de las cosas.

\- Eres demasiado mala disimulando. -dijo Shane, mejor amigo de Liam y abiertamente gay, un día saliendo por la puerta del instituto detrás de la pareja feliz.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué tan mal disimulo? -pregunte, intentando parecer lo más creíble posible, no podía ser que él lo supiese.

\- Tus celos. Se te notan a distancia. -me contestó. Iba a intentar mentirle, pero el moreno habló primero.- No puedes mentirme, he pasado por lo mismo que tú.

\- Yo... -no sabía que decir. Me había pillado de pleno.

\- Ven, vamos a hablar. Creo que lo necesitas. -nos alejamos hacia el otro lado del aparcamiento donde el chico tenía aparcado su coche.

Nos montamos en este y Shane condujo hasta las afueras de Austin. Allí, en un lugar totalmente desierto, el moreno aparcó el coche y salió de este para apoyarse en el captó. Yo lo imité. Pasados unos minutos de no habernos dicho nada, el chico tomó la iniciativa.

\- Sé que te gusta Karma. Se ve a kilómetros luz. -dijo Shane.

\- Yo... -no había forma de que me salieran las palabras.

\- Mira, no te voy a juzgar ni nada por el estilo. -habló el chico mirándome.- No tendría ningún sentido. Lo único que quiero es que me digas tú misma que no me equivoco.

\- Pues, la verdad, es que... -decía cosas sin ningún sentido.

\- No lo sabes seguro. -sacó las palabras que a mí no me salían.

\- Exacto. -había dado en el centro de la diana.- Que la quiero, eso es totalmente indudable porque ha sido mi mejor amiga desde siempre. Lo que no sé es si esto que siento es meros celos o algo más.- dije, completamente segura. Como Shane no hablaba, fui yo la que le pregunté.- ¿Por qué no dices nada?

\- No hay nada más que decir. Está claro que sientes algo muy fuerte por ella. Pero yo no te puedo alumbrar el camino. Debes ser tú quien lo descubra. Y, si quieres, yo puedo estar aquí para lo que necesites.

\- ¿Lo dicen en serio? -pregunté, extrañada de que ofreciera su ayuda.

\- Por supuesto. -afirmó.- Siempre es bueno ayudar a los vecinos de esta acera a descubrirse a sí mismos. -y comenzamos a reír.

* * *

El resto de la tarde la pasé con Shane en aquel lugar. Me contó muchas de sus historias cuando tuvo que salir del armario y de muchos (demasiados) novios. Cuando ya se hizo tarde el chico me llevó hasta casa y yo me dispuse a ducharme y a irme a dormir. Estaba muy cansada.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber dónde has estado?! -oí nada más entrar a mi cuarto.

\- ¿Karma? -dije, sorprendida de encontrar a mi mejor amiga en mi habitación.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Llevas toda la tarde sin coger mis llamadas. Estaba volviéndome loca. -dijo, visiblemente preocupada.

\- Estaba por ahí con Shane Harvey. Dejé mi teléfono en mi mochila y debo de no haberlo escuchado. -me excusé. No sabía a qué venía tanto interrogatorio. Yo no le daba la lata cuando no acudía a nuestras quedadas por irse con Liam. Otra vez, ¿por qué tenía que estar siempre en mi vida?

\- ¿Con Shane? No sabía ni que os hablaseis. -dijo, extrañada.

\- Teníamos que hablar de algunos asuntos. -hablé, intentando que aquella conversación acabara sin muchos altercado.

\- ¿Y no puedo saber de qué se trataba? -cuestionó la castaña.

\- Yo no te pregunto de qué hablas con Liam así que no sé por qué debería contarte tampoco mis conversaciones con otra gente. -ouch. Amy, no has hecho un buen movimiento.

\- Soy tu mejor amiga. Si algo te preocupa me gustaría saberlo. -dijo visiblemente mosqueada.- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene ese tono?

\- A nada, no es nada. -intenté sacarme el tema lo más rápido posible de encima.

\- Quiero saberlo, sea lo que sea... -quería seguir pero no la dejé.

\- No preguntes por cosas que no quieras saber. -dije, subiendo los tonos. (¡Amy!, me dije a mi misma).- Olvídalo, ¿quieres? No me apetece hablar. -cuando me disponía a entrar a mi cuarto de baño, Karma me paró.

\- Tú eres lo más importante de mi vida y si algo malo te pasara no me perdonaría no haberlo sabido antes así que por favor dímelo. -al girarme para mirarla me di cuenta de que algunas lágrimas corrían por sus rosadas mejillas.

\- Quiero creer que eso es así. -yo también me había puesto a llorar.- Pero ambas sabemos que ya no lo soy.

\- Eso no es verdad. Tú siempre vas a ser mi mejor amiga. La voz que quiero escuchar por las mañanas en forma de llamada de teléfono o que despierte con cosquillas. Tú eres lo más importante que tengo. -me dijo, segura pero sin dejar de llorar.

\- Y ¿por qué siento que no es así? Demuéstramelo. -no pude seguir hablando porque pasó algo que yo jamás me habría esperado.

Karma se adelantó un poco a mí y me besó. Un beso casto pero que me dejó sin aliento. No me podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Mi cuerpo se encontraba en una nube de la que no quería bajar. Pero todo tiene principio y final. Y el final de este llegó demasiado rápido. La castaña se separó de mí, me miró y balbuceando salió corriendo de la habitación. Cuando pude reaccionar, baje corriendo las escaleras y no dejé de hacerlo hasta que me la encontré a un par de manzanas de mi casa en dirección a la suya.

\- ¡Karma! -grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Esta se giró por un momento pero al verme comenzó a caminar más rápido. Pero yo lo fui más y la alcancé sin problemas.

\- Karma. -dije, tomándola del brazo y girándola hacia mí.- Mírame. -le espeté cuando vi que dirigía su mirada hacia el suelo. Como no me hacía caso, cogí su barbilla y la obligué a dirigir sus ojos hacia los míos.

\- Olvida lo que ha pasado en tu cuarto. Yo... -no la dejé continuar.

\- Cállate. -y posé mis labios sobre los suyos, demostrándole, así, todo lo que sentía.

Cuando nos separamos y la miré solo pude sonreír. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y dijo:

\- ¡Whoa!

\- Lo sé. -ambas nos pusimos a reír, sin apartar las frentes la una de la otra.

En ese momento, no hacían falta las palabras. Ambas sabíamos que lo que acababa de pasar era impensable. Pero debíamos hablar del tema.

\- ¿Y Liam? -pregunté.

\- Ya nos ocuparemos de él, ¿vale? Ahora solo quiero disfrutar de ti. -me dijo. Yo solo pude asentir. En aquel momento, el chico no era mi mayor preocupación. Karma ahora estaba conmigo. Y nadie me iba a apartar de ella. Jamás.

Curiosas todas las vueltas que da la vida, ¿no?

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_Hacedme saber vuestros comentarios en los reviews._

_Gracias por leerla._

_Un beso eneorme._

_Con cariño, _

_CVC_


End file.
